Apple White
Apple White is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Snow White, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because she was groomed for her destiny, worked for her destiny, is afraid of uncertainty, and wants the glory of a future as beloved queen. The fact that specifically her antagonist, Raven Queen, is the one who ignited the Rebel movement and thereby challenged destiny is not something she handles well. She has vowed to bring Raven back around, convinced that her frenemy is in the wrong. While not malicious, Apple's main flaw is her inability to empathize with people whose destiny isn't as grand as hers, leading to callous words and intrusive actions that do little to promote her cause. Nonetheless, not being the kind of person who gives up, Apple holds on to her vow, convinced that what she fights for is to the benefit of all. Portrayers In English, Apple White is voiced by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Apple White is voiced by Romina Marroquín Payró. Character Personality Apple is cheerful, friendly, and optimistic, but has a tendency to be self-centered. She believes everyone must play their part, good or bad, and she actively works to convince the other students. Her role is to be kind, generous, and every bit the beloved queen she will eventually become. On the inside, however, she is burdened by a childhood fear of an unpredictable future and by the previous generations' disapproval of a blonde Snow White. Though widely considered the fairest one of all, Apple is determined to have people notice her leadership skills as well. Appearance Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony hair and instead sports blonde curls. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Snow White and her king. Friends Her best friend is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Ashlynn Ella and Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen through her own request. She hopes that by getting to know her better, she can change her mind about her destiny. She is beloved by nearly everyone, and is especially close to other Royals. Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Apple's pet is a snow fox named Gala. Romance She is destined to marry Daring Charming. She is only friends with him currently, though both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of couple behavior. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." She makes it clear that they are not dating. Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the Son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Apple White's profile. * May 30, 2013: Apple White's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Apple White makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Apple White. * Early July, 2013: Apple White's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July, 2013: Apple White makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Apple White makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Book Apple falls into a well and nearly drowns when she is six. She decides that reaching the safety of her destiny is the most important thing. During her first year at Ever After High, Apple witnesses the second-year class sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the first day of school, she visits every student to welcome them on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Later, she requests to room with Raven Queen and decorates Raven’s side as a gesture of goodwill. Apple attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. She attempts to set an example of civility to all, whether between royals and commoners or damsels and villains. When Raven arrives, Apple helps her roommate feel welcome. She brings her to Duchess Swan, but it’s an unfriendly encounter and Apple tries to stop it from escalating. When Raven disrupts the party by turning the songbirds into snakes, Apple tries to keep everyone calm. Failing this, she consoles Briar about her ruined party and helps her to clean up. When Apple returns to her dorm, she also tries to cheer Raven up, but her roommate doesn’t want to talk. At the end of Orientation Week, Apple White attends Legacy Day practice. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Apple completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate, Briar. Under the encouragement of Headmaster Grimm, she is tasked with watching over her roommate, Raven, to get an idea of what she may do on Legacy Day. Apple gets the idea to spy with her Compact Mirror, so she asks Humphrey Dumpty to hack into the MirrorNet for her to make it possible. Apple plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She calls plays even though no one’s paying attention. Apple, through her Compact Mirror, witnesses Raven break into the Headmaster’s office to look at the Storybook of Legends. She fears that Raven is considering not signing on Legacy Day and shares her worries with Headmaster Grimm. He already suspects as much, but Apple reassures him that she will do whatever it takes to make Raven follow through with her role. Gallery Profile art - Signature Apple White.jpg Profile art - Apple White.jpg Profile art- Apple White Legacy Day.jpg Profile art- Apple White Thronecoming.png Profile art- Apple White Mirror Beach.JPG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters